


Just another DreamSMP AU

by itz_luxury



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "Found-Family", Angst, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fanon, Gen, KindaAnAU, Manipulation, PossibleCharDeath, PossibleMajorCharDeath, Prison, Trauma, Violence, WIP, notcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_luxury/pseuds/itz_luxury
Summary: This is my first time since like 2011 actually posting anything I've written. I have tons of plans for the future of this fic but I didn't wanna write too much if no one ends up reading it anyway so I'm posting the first chapter now. :D In this AU - Schlatt is the SMP equivalent of a demon/devil which is why he had the revive book.  Dream is a manifestation of the server's will to fix itself and restore things to their natural states. DreamXD is an omnipotent omnipresent god. Drista will become an actual character in this fic. There are no planned relationships to be written this is purely a for fun take on the SMP. (They might be added in the future but as of right now I have no plans to add any ships)
Comments: 1





	Just another DreamSMP AU

Time : 24 hours before Pandora’s Vault was attacked.

The inside of the stronghold was bare, a few torches lining the grey-brick halls, but other than being cleaned in preparations for Technoblade’s syndicate it was empty. Deep in the building laid the portal frame, untouched and unlit. That was, until she entered the picture. In the dead of night, while many were sound asleep in their beds, a few streaming jackbox, the portal began to shake. Louder and louder the halls of the stronghold echoed with sounds of clinks and clanks as the frames of the portal began to clash against each other. Unpowered, the portal began to light itself. The fabric of reality tore as empty space turned to abyssal void.  
“Oh Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!” a voice called out through lava.  
With an annoyed sigh the man replied, “I’m not here to talk to you Dream, and I swear to god if you called me to tell me you burned that damn clock again i’ll kill you myself.”  
“Aww don’t be like that!” Dream frowned at the response. Why does he never wanna talk to me, It’s not like he has anything else to do. No one ever comes to see me anyway. He waited a bit longer to see if Sam would call back, nothing. “I didn’t burn the clock! Come on Sam.” he whined. “I just want someone to talk to! It’s not like it’s against the rules for you to talk to me.”  
“You’re a criminal Dream. You’ve hurt so many people, you blew up everything they worked hard to create, and murdered innocent children just because you felt like it.” Sam tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible but he couldn’t help but let a bit of anger slip through.  
“They weren’t innocent.” Dream mumbled to himself. He gave up trying to make conversation with the warden and went back to his books. Sometimes he liked to watch the crying obsidian drip from the ceiling. It was like a game he would play with himself to pass the time, he would try to see if he could guess when the droplet would fall and then when it would hit the ground. There was no prize for winning this game, but at least it gave him something to do other than write books. He wasn’t an author, what the hell did they expect him to write about anyway. Plus it took him ages to write anyway, thanks to the elder guardian’s curse he felt so fatigued all the time that it took him forever just to start writing. His hands constantly felt like they had lead bricks weighing them down. He decided he might as well go back to bed, it’s not like he’s gonna miss anything anyway, nothing ever happens in here.  
On what was presumably morning of the next day Dream awoke to Sam’s voice yelling through the speaker.  
“Morning fuckwad I’m sending your breakfast through the dropper you better grab it quick if you don’t want to have to eat soggy potatoes because you aren’t getting more until this afternoon.”  
“Yeesh okay I’m up” Dream answered. Did he always have to be so rude about it? I know, I’ll get him back by telling him I burned the clock again, then i’ll have TWO clocks!  
“By the way you’re getting another visitor today, so get ready or whatever you do in here and think about what you’re gonna say. You’re not getting any extra pity time to talk more just because no one ever visits you.” Sam’s stern voice called once more over the speaker before the click sound indicated he had put down the phone.


End file.
